The hobby of flying conventional, powered, radio controlled model airplanes has a number of problems. One of the problems is that a model airplane is difficult to construct and repair. Another problem is that the conventional model airplane is noisy.
One reason for the difficulty in construction is the vast number of distinct components required by a model airplane. For instance, a typical model airplane includes an engine, a battery, a radio receiver for receiving signals from a ground operator with a radio control device, a power switch for turning the engine and battery on and off, a gas tank, a gas tank fill valve, gas lines, a propeller, a spinner for fitting over the hub of the propeller, a nose wheel, a throttle, electrically operated and radio controlled servo motors and servo motor control rod connections to the elevators, rudder, ailerons, throttle and nose wheel.
Each of the airplane components is typically connected to a separate portion of the airplane. Some of the components may be removably connected to their respective portions of a fuselage. Other components may be permanently affixed to their respective portions such as by gluing. Moreover, components may be connected to different areas of the fuselage in different airplanes. With each of the plurality of components affixed to its separate, respective portion of a model airplane, extensive reconstruction is usually required when a plane malfunctions or crashes. The reconstruction may include repair and replacement of any number of components, the fuselage or frame of the plane, or the outer skin-like covering of the plane. Thus, the model airplane hobby not only may be laborious and time consuming, but also become quickly and unpredictably expensive.
As well as being difficult to construct and maintain, a conventional, gas-powered model is noisy. A model airplane typically produces 60-100 decibels in flight. Such airplanes easily violate municipal noise ordinances and hence may not be flown in residential areas. Consequently, some model airplane enthusiasts have turned their attention toward quieter, electrically powered airplanes which unfortunately fly at lower speeds and have lesser capabilities.